1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp, and more particularly to an automotive lamp used for a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference (1) in the following Related Art List discloses an automotive lamp comprised of semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as laser diodes, and a fluorescent material (phosphor). In this automotive lamp, the phosphor is irradiated with ultraviolet light emitted from the semiconductor light-emitting elements. The phosphor receives the ultraviolet light and thereby produces white light. The white light produced by the phosphor is irradiated toward a front area of the lamp. This forms a predetermined light distribution pattern.